


Heart of My Flesh

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Elves In Space, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Lemon, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, warhammer 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: A young Human girl is captured by Drukhari and sold to an Incubi with a particular taste... Her beauty may have spared her from the slave pits, but her round eyes, soft skin, fat hips, and silken belly, are prized and considered most exotic among certain Drukhari. What follows is a sordid love affair.Smut, loads of words, sexy one-shot. Read and review, and please enjoy.
Relationships: Human/Eldar - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Heart of My Flesh

Heart of My Flesh

By the Viscount Vampyre

For Jet Black Raider, who graciously allowed me use of her idea

…

The original prompt goes something like this:

“The bored daughter of a corrupt imperial governor is captured by Drukhari and sold to an Incubi shrine of the Order of the Splintered Night. Fortunately, her beauty spared her from the slave pits. Her round eyes, silken, fat hips and belly, are prized and exotic among these Drukhari…” -JBR

Naturally I took it and wrote some smut, but not before burying the shit out of it in exposition and running with it.

In keeping with my other work, this is a slow-burn, semi-romantic, erotic, short story with smut.

This is also my first Warhammer 40’000 story, so any issues or egregious disrespect to the lore (other than the obvious), please point out.

If you enjoyed it consider dropping a kudos/favourite or leaving a comment.

If you enjoyed my prose and would like to read more of my work please consider checking out my profile. Thank you.

VV

…

Introduction

The worlds of the Imperium of Man are varied.

There are planets in systems which have become ravaged by total war, as there are others which play host to titanic, planet-cracking, mining operations.

And almost as important as the megalopolises are those dominated by the continent spanning forges and industrial epicentres of production.

But there are other worlds too, more remote, less populous, and less worthy of note to the buckling, overworked, offices of the Imperium. These places are almost idyllic; tranquil and young systems which allow for Human colonies to go without much notice or scrutiny from others.

Many of these worlds are quite alone. Separated from the emperor’s light and wisdom, some even become beacons of heretical practises (of varying severity). Among such heresies is interaction with the sapient Xenos who dare persist in the galaxy.

Hundreds of measures away from Holy Terra, was such a system.

Telkora was a small, Earth-like, colonial planet, with a total population of a few million scattered across its surface. It had a single moon, binary suns, and several rocky planetary neighbours.

The governor of the planet and the system had grown rich and lived in as much a palatial sense as if he were some oligarchical noble from long ago in the early years of planetary colonisation.

Though he never took claim to any of the more extravagant and egotistical delusions of other similarly unchecked governors such as monarchy, or godhood, he nonetheless ran a corrupt and nepotistic regime, establishing a secure familial dynasty. Yet not all members of his family were satisfied with their lot.

For young Elena Faurex, daughter of Governor-General Konstanten Faurex, boredom had totally encompassed her days.

But one evening she got far more excitement than she had ever bargained for.

…

Heart of My Flesh

Elena’s head was still ringing from whatever had hit her.

She’d been exploring nearer the capital’s river system, alone, when she’d come upon a curious humming sound.

Stepping farther away from the towers and sensor arrays of the city’s palisades she’d slipped under the watch of the garrison and continued towards the interesting noise. Keeping herself unseen she’d eventually found the source of the humming.

A large, sleek, black ship, sat idling on a specially designed landing pad.

The ship, and the pad, were of a design she’d never seen before. She’d seen a variety of ships moored at the space-port on the other side of the city, but the one which was emitting the humming was almost dreamlike…

Its steel was blue-black, with glinting shimmers of exotic light seemingly trapped underneath, like bubbles. Its shape was like that of a tear-drop, but it was also curved, and sloped, like it could cut through water as readily as air or space.

But below the ship were dozens of uniformed and armed guardsmen, some were wearing the armbands and the insignia of the city police, many were part of the garrison, but some had the finer uniforms of her father’s personal detail. One, she was almost certain, looked like her fathers’ Lieutenant General…

She held her breath, her heart beating like mad, the men were watching over something. A transfer of prisoners by the looks of it. But that wasn’t why her eyes widened.

Elena was more interested in whom her father’s men were making the transfer to…

Standing by the open cargo bay of the ship, and directing the prisoners aboard, were several tall, fully helmeted, men. Their armour was absolutely foreign to her and instantly she began wondering if they were actually what she thought they were…

_Aliens_

Elena’s mouth dried and she lowered as close to the ground as she could, crawling behind moss-covered rocks and tree stumps as she got a better view.

The last of the uniformed prisoners had been herded aboard when the brightly uniformed Lieutenant General began speaking. One of the darkly armoured, tall men, stepped closer to her father’s officer.

His armour was different than his fellows, two large, symmetrical protrusions came out of his armour on either shoulder, and his helmet had a long, lopsided, dyed plume. He was clearly the man in charge on the other side of this exchange.

As the Lieutenant spoke the plumed man slightly nodded his head before handing something over from his belt.

Elena shook her head in disbelief as he bowed and saluted the tall foreigner. Barking an order to the guardsmen they immediately stood at attention and saluted as well. Then they turned and quickly filed away from the landing pad.

The ship began whirring and the few armoured aliens began preparing to board when they each looked towards Elena’s position.

‘Oh fuck…’ she thought as she turned to scamper away.

But then, faster than anything she’d seen before, one of the armoured, tall, Xenos shimmered into view from the bushes behind her.

Unable to react, the creature moved and brought his arm upwards as if to strike her. Letting out a short groan Elena slipped into complete darkness, a singular wonder on her mind, ‘Was he there the whole time?!’

…

Blinking heavily and clutching the side of her throbbing head, Elena slowly agreed with herself under her breath, having recollected most of her abduction, the cool steel underneath her and the hum of the star ship now made complete sense.

She’d been captured… All for being nosy.

‘Just my luck.’ She grumbled.

She wasn’t in the hold with the other prisoners, but she wasn’t exactly in a private room either. Her cell aboard the alien ship was sparsely furnished, and her ‘cot’ was larger than she needed.

With purple bonds of cold, plasma-like, energy around her wrists and ankles Elena’s heart began thumping harder and harder as she began to realise her situation.

Then the first of her captors appeared.

The door to her cabin room opened with a smooth, whisper-like hiss, and a tall, armoured, xeno entered. His plumed helmet and colouration were immediately recognisable.

She suppressed her fear and instead tried to focus herself, preparing to string insults, or wittily worded verbal abuse. But instead she merely watched as the alien stepped closer.

Eventually he stopped and removed his helmet, the dyed plume playfully flopping from side to side.

Elena’s mouth opened ready to begin hurling her venom coated words, but once his helmet had come away from his head she merely blinked in surprise at his face.

The xeno by comparison smirked, noiselessly chuckling at her expression.

His chin and features were sculpted, and his whole face was a pale, roguishly handsome one. His hair was light black, and cut short. But most alien to her were his pointed ears, and tilted eyes; with dark, nearly-glittering, cobalt-coloured irises.

His gaze was so intense Elena physically shivered and her tongue dried, useless.

The symmetrical perfection of his lips, nose, and eyes was ruined, however, by a long scar from the edge of his hairline, down his face, through his left eyebrow, across his nose, and the right side of his lips. He hadn’t been blinded by it, but it had definitely come close.

Holding his helmet under his arm he rubbed his sweat-beaded fringe from his brow as he began speaking, somehow inconvenienced by having to communicate with a Human.

“I am Asperrion Vaultnir. Raid lord. This is _my_ ship.”

His voice was like silk, smooth, and strangely enticing. Elena blinked rapidly with every syllable he spoke. Her eyes also couldn’t help but look down his toned neck at his Adam’s apple and throat barely visible over the edge of the skin-tight bodysuit which he wore beneath the plates of armour.

Raising a brow and stepping forwards slowly his eyes wandered as he looked her over.

“We’re on our way to Commorragh. Many of our cargo will make their way to the slave pits and the arenas…”

He stopped and his eyes traced the curves of Elena’s waist and legs. Realising what he was most likely doing her cheeks reddened and she finally felt the impetus to speak,

“I am the daughter of Governor-General Konstanten Faurex, rightful Imperial governor of Telkora!”

Asperrion raised a brow, ever so slightly, as he looked back at her face.

Elena blinked under his unblinking gaze and stuttered before she continued, “I demand you turn back and, and-“

Raising a hand, Asperrion’s lips pursed into a smarmy expression, “I couldn’t care less who you are, or what pitiful connections you _think_ you have.”

Elena’s expression contorted as fear began to rise in her chest.

‘Okay… now’s the time to panic!’ she began to think.

He smirked wolfishly and leaned closer.

Instantly Elena recoiled and shot backwards, her back pressing up against the cool bulkhead of the cabin. Her thin, expensive clothing, while fashionable, did little to mitigate the cold of the inhuman steel against her skin and she shuddered.

Asperrion’s expression softened, his lips parting as he took in a breath. Then his eyes once again looked her up.

Tracing a line down her face, to her neck, and her breasts. He made no efforts to masque his longing, clearly licentious thoughts. The neckline of her tunic was wide, coming down into a mid-depth V showing off just the top of her cleavage.

Looking away, Elena blinked and cringed as she tried to ignore Asperrion’s proximity and leering expression.

His eyes now slowly moved down her torso, stopping at the waist of her trousers and her stylish, leather belt. The clasp was decorated with a small cameo of her family crest.

Indicating the belt, he chuckled, “How quaint…”

Elena felt another degree of helplessness and a whimper escaped her lips. Almost in response she heard Asperrion sniff and breathe shallowly.

‘Wait… is he…’

She looked over and his eyes were shut, his face leaned very close into her personal space. His expression bearing a smile as he smelled the air.

‘What?! What a, a sicko!’

Possessed by self-defence Elena let out a growl as she clenched her fists and pressed the knuckles of both hands together. Then as quickly as she could she brought both arms towards his head, hoping to wipe that disgusting, deviant’s expression clean-off.

His eyes opened just before she was about to make contact with his ear and jaw and he snapped backwards faster than she thought physically possible.

The barest edge of her attack harmlessly skimmed the edge of his chin and lips as she went hurtling forwards, off the bed and onto the hard floor.

Hopping backwards as she fell Asperrion let out a happy cackle before planting a knee on the centre of Elena’s back. Grunting and growling defiantly Elena began bucking and rolling under the pressing before her breath began to shallow and she was forced to stop.

“Agh! Ahh! G-get off me!”

Lowering himself and putting his helmet on the floor, Asperrion easily pinned her head, cooing, “You’re so spirited!”

His strong hand was firmly planted on her head, forcing her cheek against the cold ground.

Staring up at him with daggers Elena snarled, “Get your filthy, damned Xeno, hands off of me!”

Asperrion ignored her, “No slave pits for you. It’d be an absolute waste.” He smiled, showing off his ivory fangs. “Such a soft creature… So, _pleasant…_ ”

His free left hand shot forwards and slapped across Elena’s buttocks. The sensation was sharp and made her rump tingle, but then she realised what he did and she began to boil.

“How, fucking dare you!? G-Get you’re fucking fingers away from me! G-get argh! Ahhh!”

Asperrion slapped her buttock again, but now began rubbing his gauntlet covered fingers along and over the clothed cheeks, making her underwear dig into her skin uncomfortably.

“ _So soft_.” He repeated, his voice cooing, as if she were a pet.

Though she wanted to yell and scream at the Xeno, his knee and hand had forced Elena into a position where all she could do was eye him with pure hatred.

His expression softened again and he appeared to shudder, his cheeks blushing just a little, before he spoke again,

“I’d keep you for myself… But,” he chuckled, “I don’t think my partners would be too appreciative of it.”

The fingers of his left hand now moved between her still-tingling cheeks, and began rubbing the valley between them. Elena’s eyes widened and she tried bucking him off again as his fingers explored lower and lower between her legs.

“Such thighs and rounded body…” he mused, and let out a contented sigh.

His voice somehow sounded erotic as his fingers slowly and teasingly moved between her butt and legs. Elena’s wide eyes blinked with utter disbelief and an inarticulate rage, seasoned with total confusion as her breathing completely paused.

Worse than it all was the strange excitement the touch had elicited in her body.

All the sordid pleasure of the surprising contact was undone when the Drukhari let out a deep chuckle and his hand moved away.

Spanking her one more time and letting out a loud exclamation Asperrion grabbed his helmet and jumped upwards, towards the door.

“I’d make such wonderful use of you… But alas! There are more pressing matters to tend to.”

His voice was genuinely reluctant, and Elena wondered at what disgusting things his small, alien mind, could only be thinking of.

With his knee and hand now off her, Elena rolled away and scrambled to her feet, her brow furrowed and her green eyes now able to burn with pure hatred. Her hair fell messily and she scowled at the Drukhari, before she could order her thoughts or feelings she flat out snarled,

“ _I’m going to kill you, you fucking snake!”_

Asperrion laughed as the door closed, his expression belittling as he chided, “Though you’d fail! I’d still relish the attempt…”

Letting out a growl and stomping her feet Elena was left alone in her cabin as the ship barrelled through the web-way.

In frustration she screamed as she punched her cot’s pillow, “By the Emperor! What cruelty is this?!”

…

When the ship finally came to the end of its journey, Elena felt exhausted.

For whatever reason she was unable to properly sleep aboard the vessel, and the dry, tasteless paste she’d been given as rations was about as nourishing as if she’d subsisted on filter-feeding.

She moved quietly, and conserved her energy. Eyeing her captors with a mix of resentment and fearful dependence.

When they dismounted the ship, several of the armoured Drukhari raiders held Elena still as Asperrion latched a collar and tether to her neck.

Her fellow Humans were unloaded from the cargo bay too, but treated far harsher than her. Whips cracked and prisoners cried in pain, eliciting shrill laughter and guttural, insulting moans from their tormentours.

Asperrion’s men split into two groups. About half accompanied him as he led Elena a different direction then where the other slaves were being taken. But by now the reality of her position had sobered her and sapped most of her vocal spiritedness.

A cold malaise had fallen over her as she looked around at the countless spires and buildings of the incomprehensible, and gargantuan megalopolis.

Seeing her blinking expression as she looked around at the city spanning around them, Asperrion leant close to her and whispered a dreadful little statement,

“Welcome to Commorragh.”

She shivered and brought her bound hands closer to her chest, hoping to conserve some of her own warmth as she was forced to follow.

The moved along the pathways and she continued to blink and look around.

She saw things and heard voices so strange and indescribable all Elena could do was close her eyes and silently pray. Hoping that she be alright for a few moments more. Repeating her prayer after every terrifying and startling sight the Drukhari citizens had in store for her.

Eventually she was brought to some kind of auction house or bar…

Biting her tongue and standing rigidly Elena watched as Asperrion hailed someone in the crowd, he bellowed loudly into the din of the room’s ambience and eventually his target began making their way towards them.

Most of the patrons in the establishment weren’t wearing helmets, and they were either drinking, smoking, or eating. But several scattered watchers in the room had on their helmets, or face obscuring masques. Some were plain, purely-utilitarian, while others showcased their maker’s artistry and skill.

Leaning to Elena’s ear Asperrion whispered in the voice of a lover; assuring, odd, but totally commanding.

“This is a friend of mine I’d very much like you to meet. If you’re a good little Mon’keigh he might just give you a treat.”

She shuddered and looked at the imposing figure who was now a few yards away.

Coming out of the gloomy crowd she first saw his ‘eyes’.

A strip-like visor, coloured crimson, almost glowed as he approached. His helmet was two-toned, the faceplate coloured a pale white, while the rest was the same black as his cuirass. The crest of his helmet was not plumed and instead formed part of the helm itself.

On his back he had two curved adornments and on his right shoulder hung a two-foot long piece of white, black, and gold material.

His armour was for the most part silver and black, and while the pauldrons were angled outwards, the rest of the suit was tight, mostly made of what looked like segmented faulds. His midsection was surprisingly slender, and even though he was fully encased within the large suit, Elena just knew there wasn’t an ounce of fat on the creature inside.

Looking down his midsection and waist, Elena saw that he was one of the few armed men she’d seen so far; a heavy, long, bladed weapon sagged in the sheathe at his side.

Motioning a greeting to Asperrion the armoured man then bowed his head at the neck in respect.

Chattering away Asperrion spoke to him in their own tongue, motioning several times to Elena. Each time he did however made her feel more and more demoralised, her chest tightening and her fear rising more tensely.

But she noticed that the helmeted Drukhari hadn’t looked at her once yet.

His voice was muffled, and their language completely unintelligible to her as he responded to Asperrion. Eventually they seemed to have agreed on something and Asperrion yanked Elena forwards.

She let out a sharp yelp and eyed him with resentment as she was forced to move. Then finally the tall, armoured stranger turned towards her.

Once his crimson visor fell on her Elena froze, only to guess what his hidden eyes and unseen face was thinking. Averting her eyes, she moved awkwardly under the unblinking, statue-like stare of her unknown appraiser.

At first, she wanted to shudder in fear but a surge of defiance welled up in her chest and she felt her body somewhat reinvigourated.

‘No.’ she thought, ‘Not a chance… I will not be cowed!’

She bit her tongue for encouragement and forced her neck to obey. Tilting her chin upwards she dared to look into the featureless, unmoving, visor of the Xeno creature staring her down. For what felt like a full minute she and the helmeted Drukhari stared at one another in silence.

Then, the armoured man finally moved, surprising her.

Looking to the side at Asperrion, the man nodded once. With a laugh Asperrion handed the leash connected to Elena’s collar over to the man and bowed deeply. Elena’s eyes widened and she blinked, dully and suddenly realising what had just happened.

‘W-what… o-oh shit.’

Turning towards Asperrion her face dropped, “What are you doing?!” she cried.

He laughed, “Enjoying a very auspicious moment.”

Then the silver and black suited man turned towards the exit. Not slowing down his pace as Elena began sputtering and trying to fight his strong pulling arm.

“What! N-no you can’t do this! Bring me home Asperrion! I… My father is Konstanten Faurex! You had a deal with him! H-he won’t continue it when he knows you sold his daughter you fucking scum!”

Laughing harder Asperrion shook his head, “Who’s to say he’ll ever find out?”

Elena nearly tripped and her face began to burn as the patrons of the establishment watched on as she was dragged and forced to follow behind the armoured Drukhari.

“Damn you Asperrion! Fuck you, fuck you all!”

The hopelessness of her situation finally won for the moment and she did her best to suppress her tears.

The formerly haughty, rich, and comfortably insulated young woman was doing her absolute most to keep from bawling in public as she followed behind the tall, mute, gaoler she had been given to.

The hand holding her leash hung at his side casually, and only rarely did he tug on it, wordlessly compelling her to walk faster behind him.

They walked along until her legs began to hurt and she stumbled. This inconvenience made the mute Drukhari pulling her stop and turn slightly. He scrutinised her for a moment as she stiffened and stood back up.

Then he continued walking ahead.

…

Eventually the promenade they were on seemed to incline, directing the pair upwards. On either side a strange thing began to happen, the building fronts and the road started to change in character.

It wasn’t cleaner, but it was noticeably different. Like they’d entered into a new ‘zone’ of some kind…

When her ‘companion’ finally stopped Elena nearly walked right into his back.

They were in front of a spire, a fortress-like construction of tiered defences, towers, and emplacements. Guards, in similar armour to the Drukhari bearing her leash looked towards them with interest.

Ahead of them a great gate stood in the wall of the spire’s lower level. The gate began opening, lifting enough to allow them entry. About to move inside Elena finally spoke, her voice strained as her breathing huffed.

“I’m not going in there.”

The Drukhari stopped mid-step, and turned.

Wordlessly he tugged her leash and Elena shook her head as she dug in her heels.

“I’d rather die! I’m not going in there!”

The man stopped and straightened.

With surprising ease and speed, he darted his hands and arms forwards and ‘collected’ Elena up as if she were a child.

“Agh! L-let me go! Put me down!”

Despite her hitting his helmet and her attempts to kick she was carried forwards and through the gate. She battered and hit and tried to fight until her knuckles and hands hurt.

Spent and defeated, she reluctantly quieted in the cold arms of her Drukhari captor.

He’d moved upwards through the fortress like complex until he came to a large portal. Moving his hand and inputting some kind of command into a console the portal opened and he entered.

Instantly the sensation of being lifted upwards made Elena cringe and cling to the man carrying her.

This made her revile it all the more, and she growled, “Put me down!”

He remained still, staring ahead at the door as they continued to climb.

Shaking her head and quietly mumbling to herself Elena whispered, “Please… just put me down.”

The Drukhari obligingly moved and slowly eased her boots onto the floor.

Blinking in surprise she asked, “Y-you understand me?”

He looked down at her for a moment before turning back to the door.

Swallowing she looked away.

“I guess you do huh. Fuck… Can I ask questions?”

The Drukhari was silent until his shoulders seemed to have relaxed.

Turning towards her more casually, his muffled voice actually spoke,

“You may. Receiving answers however, is another thing.”

Elena scoffed and raised a brow. ‘Alright then… it’s a start.’

Taking a breath, she nodded.

“What are you?”

Without missing a beat, he replied,

“I am an Incubi.”

Elena blinked in confusion and her tired, hungry, body did little to hide her ignorance. Obligingly the Drukhari showed a rare sliver of mercy.

“I’m a warrior member of the Order of the Splintered Night.” Straightening his back, his muffled voice gained a smattering of pride as he added, “I have the pleasure of being third klaive to my order’s Hierarch.”

The significance of this too was lost on Elena.

Deflated, but thankful for his helmet, the Drukhari’s lips curled in disappointment.

“W-where am I?”

His voice seemed less keen now as he replied, “You’re at one of the Order’s shrines.”

“Oh…”

The doors of their portal opened and he stepped past her, pulling her leash as he turned down the corridor of what Elena could only equate as personal apartments.

They stepped along until he paused at one of the heavy doors and it opened merely at his presence.

Taking a quick breath, Elena began to picture a room filled with instruments and horrible tools of experimental torture. She actually closed her eyes as she was forced to follow him through the threshold of his dormitory.

Then she heard the door close behind her and felt the leash fall from his hand.

“You may open your eyes.”

Reluctantly she complied, but on her own time.

Instantly she exhaled in surprise at the furnishings of the impressive room.

Immediately towards her right she saw, fur-like carpeting adorning a descended sitting area around an open fireplace. A blue flame danced and noiselessly flickered in the hearth.

Overhead thick curtains hung down like columns, and opposite the entrance were wide, thick, curtained windows showing the spires and the inhuman cityscape of Commorragh.

To her left was a wall, covered in glass display cases of varying size, from floor to ceiling, each one filled with a trophy or memento of some kind. The only space not covered was occupied by a door.

To her right, past the sitting area, was what could only be described as a domestic station; with a bar, or something to that effect.

The whole dormitory was surprisingly clean, and though lowly-lit, she could tell it wasn’t quite ‘lived-in’.

The Drukhari had walked across the room and as if he were reading her thoughts, narrated,

“I seldom spend time in this city. I consider it a rather rancid place. But… I’ve recently come into the desire for _personal_ time.”

Waving his right hand over a certain spot the floor opened and an armour rack began rising from the ground, once it stopped, he began disarming.

Unclipping his sheath and laying his klaive reverently down onto a holder he then began undoing his gauntlets.

Elena stood uncomfortably, her eyes moving from side to side, still taking in the sumptuous room. While her ‘host’ undressed.

The click and hiss of his helmet however drew her attention and she furrowed her brow, preparing herself to pour her hatred onto the face of the Xeno who was now holding her. With his back to her, she watched as his helmet came away from his head and his hair spilled out.

The colour was a deep, dark teal, and far longer than she’d expected; and once the helm was free of his head the hair fell down to his shoulders.

His long ears poked out from the locks of sweaty hair, and she was reminded of that peculiar difference between their species.

Placing the helm on the ‘head’ of the rack he quickened his undressing, keeping Elena in suspense as to what his face looked like.

‘Surely, he’s an ugly and scarred creature… some, twisted and horrible thing to be hidden so long by that helmet…’

She would have shaken and hit her fists to her thighs if she could.

Pointing towards the right, he spoke. His voice now unmuffled by the helmet, accompanied his lazy indication of the bar. But Elena’s eyes widened and she remained still at the sound which had come from him.

The Drukhari’s voice was strikingly beautiful; both smooth and elegant in pronunciation and accent as he spoke her language. His pitch was higher than she expected, or his previous talking would have indicated, and there was a strange, youthful, almost boyish, character to it,

“I imagine you’re quite famished from your first trip through the web-way.”

“Asperrion said he’d given you his _‘best’_ , but I find that hard to believe.” He chuckled, “Help yourself to anything there. Hopefully you can find something you might ingest… If not, I’ll send out for something more, _familiar_ to you.”

Elena nodded slowly, distracted and solely focused on his voice, dumbly failing to realise he hadn’t eyes in the back of his head and couldn’t see her nod.

Lifting his cuirass off and onto the middle of the rack the Drukhari stopped, Elena hadn’t moved nor vocally responded to him, so he arched a brow and turned to look towards her.

As soon as he did Elena’s breath caught and she let out a low noise at his appearance.

The skin of his face was smooth, with an angled chin, and a statuesque brow and nose. He hadn’t any facial scars, or deformities, and instead… he… he was gorgeous.

The hair of his oddly coloured fringe had fallen out of place and partially covered his right eye. His intense gaze in the armour was nothing compared to his now uncovered irises. They were a unique, dark, gold-like, colour, ringed and accented by black lines of makeup or tattoo.

His skin, though pale, was reddened and his cheeks flushed from the heat and sweat inside his helmet. His lips, small and soft looking, were pursed in confusion as his thin, manicured, eyebrows added to the expression.

“Have you become deaf?”

Elena snapped to and shook her head, “I, wha? N-no.”

Furrowing his brow, he nodded curtly, “Good. If you don’t want anything, then perhaps you’ll hear this: _get me a drink._ ”

He turned back to his undressing and Elena was about to respond when she stopped herself, instead thinking, ‘What a fucking… oh, this, this _Xeno prick_!’

Stepping towards the ‘bar’ Elena looked over the strange station at the incomprehensible bottles and script adorning them. Becoming more frustrated she let out a huff.

“I… I can’t read any of this!”

A sigh escaped the Drukhari.

“Never mind then.”

Elena suppressed a growl and turned, fully intent on letting him have it. _Verbally_ of course. But she stopped. The Drukhari was out of his armour now… and he had shed his tight, bodysuit…

Now he was wearing a single piece of clothing, shamelessly, and unintentionally flaunting his lithe, slender, body.

His pale, muscled, arms and torso flexed as he scratched his fingers through his hair and drew the longer strands back into a ponytail. His breathing was calm and Elena stared at his chest. His right nipple had a silver piercing through it, and around his neck hung a plain black choker.

But then Elena looked down and paused, blinking and staring at his underwear.

Shiny, black material composed a small, skin-tight, piece of clothing which did nothing to hide the bulge and round protrusion of his manhood.

Shaking her head and looking away Elena nervously laughed as she tried to process what she was looking at and what she wanted to have said beforehand.

“I! I… I uh, I…”

Once he finished putting his hair up, he strode towards her and indicated one of the bottles of clear liquid. His brow narrowed in confusion as she blinked and looked towards the ceiling, deliberately ignoring him as he came closer.

“Aqua, _water_ , whatever you call it. Pour me some, and then yourself.”

He shook his head and scoffed, “I think the web-way’s scrambled your little Mon’keigh brain.”

Turning back towards his sitting area he laughed to himself, surely muttering an insult in his own language. Elena swallowed and tried to focus, furrowing her brow she gathered her bravery and spat back at him,

“I am Elena Faurex! I am a human of the Imperium of Man!”

He stopped.

“I will not suffer your imprisonment and I will not merely do something because you _order_ me to!”

Tilting his head to the side he slowly turned back around. The skin of his shoulders flexed and she saw glistening beads of sweat. Her mouth drying, Elena began to lose her breath as she watched him, her tongue twisting as she lost focus,

“I… I want s-some…”

She was trying to say the word respect, but as he turned, she blinked, her mind weakly and selfishly falling for his enticing, exotic, and inhuman beauty.

He smiled, and his eyes crinkled in the corners before his whole demeanour shifted.

“Please?”

Elena blinked, “W-what?”

He nodded, and repeated himself.

“Please? This is the proper word, yes?”

She opened her mouth but he interrupted.

“Or perhaps I should offer something else?”

She stepped backwards, her butt colliding with the counter of the bar, stuttering, “I… I…”

He was now getting closer, his eyes casually wandering up and down her body. His hands rose and she brought her bound fists upwards to defend herself.

“Maybe I should be a little, _softer_ with you.” He nodded.

Now he was very close, and his right hand reached towards her cheek, moving her hair away from her ear.

He sniggered and showed his teeth as he looked back at her.

“Oh! By the gods, they’re so small! How can I expect you to properly hear me with those?”

He laughed and lowered his hands. Once at her neck he unclipped the leash and threw it to the side. Then, shaking his head, he sighed,

“How rude of me… Truly.”

His voice rose and Elena couldn’t tell if he was being patronising, or genuine, the subtleties of his expressions moving so quickly she could barely absorb them.

“I think I’m getting rougher and more solitary in my age…” nodding he agreed with himself as his hands slowly came towards her bonds.

‘O-old age?’ Elena wondered, ‘He looks like he’s twenty!?’

Removing the plasma from her wrists he let the clasps fall to the floor before bowing his head at the neck,

“My name is _Vaxel Na’garii Raineth_. Incubus, and esteemed member of shrine of the Order of the Splintered Night.”

He added a quiet laugh at the end of his introduction, obviously entertained at the quaintness of doing such a thing to a slave…

Blinking his lashes and leaning forwards he nodded, “Now that we are introduced and familiar to one another, would you, _kindly_ get me some water?”

Elena bowed her head slowly, uneasy as she brought her arms away from one another and quietly marvelled at her freedom of movement.

He was about to walk away again, before turning, his expression teasing and his voice low, as he spitefully added, “ _Mon’keigh._ ”

Elena didn’t know why, but the expression he had, the way he said it… Whatever it was, she wasn’t going to accept it. With a growl and her arms free she took up the bottle of water and smashed it as hard as she could against the edge of the bar. With the cracked glass as a weapon she lunged towards him.

His expression rose and his eyes lit up, his mouth opening in a smile as he leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding her slashes. Overextending herself as she ‘chased’ his bare torso, Elena stumbled and tried to regain her footing, watching him in disbelief.

“H-how?!” she asked desperately.

Every motion she tried to make was slow and groggy, somehow invisibly encumbered. But when Vaxel retaliated, his hands and body moved swiftly, noiselessly, and expertly.

Hitting her hand across the wrist she was forced to drop her weapon, as he grabbed her arms, pinned them with one hand, and turned her around, using her own momentum against her as he rolled around her side. His free left hand came upwards, locking around her neck as he securely pressed her back against his bare chest.

It happened so quickly Elena merely let out a sharp yelp in surprise.

With his head beside hers he shushed and his voice cooed as he warned, “ _Please,_ don’t make me hurt you.”

She blinked and felt him tighten his grip around her throat, “Okay! Okay!” she shuddered.

Listening to her breathing he leant closer and admitted,

“You’re bold, and spirited. I love it…”

Sniffing beside her ear he exhaled and she felt his heavy breath against her skin. Letting go of her wrists Vaxel moved his right hand upwards, until she could see it.

“I think you actually managed to wound me…”

She shivered at his voice and he began turning his hand, palm upward until he laughed and spotted the ‘wound’. His thumb had a bead of dark, carmine, blood bubbling upwards.

He let out a heavy, startlingly sensual breath,

“Open your mouth…”

Elena blinked and tried to turn, “W-what? You, you want-“

“Just open your mouth…” he smirked, “You earned it. You ought to taste it.”

Slowly Vaxel brought his thumb towards her mouth.

Tentatively Elena parted her lips, sensing she hadn’t exactly a choice in the matter. Then he lightly pressed the pad of his thumb to her tongue. Instantly she was treated to the coppery, unique, _alien_ , taste of his blood…

She shivered, and felt a foreign, overwhelmingly unnatural urge in her body.

Slowly, and gently, he moved his thumb from side to side. Tickling her tongue as he let out a mumble and a sigh near her ear.

Feeling Vaxel’s body against her back move with his shallow breathing he eventually removed his thumb from her mouth. Letting out an appreciative little breath before he pressed his lips to her ear and kissed the lobe.

Surprised Elena exclaimed, “Gah! W-what the hell are you doing?!”

His right hand lowered in front of her and now pressed against her belly, softly feeling along the waist of her pants as he kissed her ear again. Now his left hand uncurled from under her chin and around her neck, slowly moving along her left shoulder.

Elena let out a gasping breath of disbelief, her face now burning for a completely different reason.

“What, what a-are… what are you doing?!”

Vaxel kissed down her neck and began licking at her skin.

The sound echoed in her mind and she wanted to fight him off, but something strange was beginning to take root in her chest. Something more surprising and fear-inducing than anything.

_She liked it._

That realisation gave her an instant burst of energy.

“S-stop! Let me… le… oh fuck.”

She blinked as he continued to move, his hands strangely gentle as they lightly squeezed her skin under her clothes. His left descended along her arm until it reached her waist, and his right hand moved across her tummy, towards her hip.

Blinking and moving forwards in quick motion, she broke out of his hands. Growling she turned, barking at him aggressively, “ _Stop it!_ ”

In the same motion she raised her right hand and slapped him across the face. The noise loudly echoing as he staggered backwards.

Blinking in surprise at how loudly and directly she’d hit him, Elena watched, her body frozen in apprehension, waiting for his retaliation.

Reeling from the unexpected strike, Vaxel slowly looked at her, his cheek reddening with her wide handprint. But his other cheek was almost as red, blushed with a masochistic arousal and approval at her hit.

Letting out a laugh he nodded as he straightened.

Elena blinked and looked away, “I… I uh…”

Then he darted forwards and planted his lips against hers. She let out a loud moan in disapproval as she tried pushing him backwards and off of her. But then his arms wrapped around her, with one hand planted at the middle of her back, the other lowering and cupping her ass firmly.

 _‘He smells good_ ’

His lips, soft and firm against hers parted and she felt his tongue slowly touch and tickle along her lips.

_‘He… he’s… I…’_

Her tired, groggy, mind was beginning to turn to mush as he kissed her more passionately.

‘Holy fuck… this is, s-so wrong… I… fuck’

Her lips parted and his tongue paused a moment as he moaned. Then the tip of his tongue began exploring her mouth.

Closing her eyes her whole body shivered as he began running his tongue along hers.

Then, in a sinful, defeated, gesture she gave in…

Her tongue moved and slowly, tentatively, pressed upwards against his. He cooed and she felt his body press against her in an involuntary bucking motion, then his hands moved, and he took a sharp breath.

Wordlessly he allowed her to respond to his tongue in her mouth, momentarily submitting himself to her.

Moaning and taking a breath through her nose Elena began licking the sides and underneath his tongue. Blinking her eyes open when she discovered the metal of a piercing on the bottom of his tongue.

Slowly he looked back at her, a knowing, _cocky_ expression in his eyes.

Her tongue moved to the top of his tongue and found the other side of the piercing. Moving a hand up Elena started tapping his chest. Vaxel reluctantly, but obligingly, broke off their kiss.

Catching her breath Elena shook her head from side to side.

“This… y-you’re…”

He smirked and easily lifted her up.

“AH!”

Pulling her closer, Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved across the room towards the door on the left side.

Kissing at her shoulder and neck made the poor Human quiver and shake in his arms.

“W-wait, whe-ere, oh fuck it.’

Pushing the door open he stepped into the smaller, more private room, and towards a wide canopy bed.

Kissing up her neck again and licking at her ear Elena let out a sharp gasp as he quietly whispered, “You look like you taste _delicious_.”

Blinking and shivering Elena tried to protest as he laid her down on the bed.

“Look… I… Uh… yo-you may be pretty, b-but you’re a fucking Xeno! H-how, how can you even…”

He ignored her words, instead slowly unbuckling her belt and attempting to pull down her pants. Instantly embarrassed, and still wanting to fight her growing _evil_ desire to have sex with him, Elena kept her hands firmly on her belt, holding it up.

Vaxel blinked and let go of her pants. Looking up at her with a puzzled expression.

Desperate to put him off, Elena’s voice stuttered as she looked away from his face, “H-how can I even expect you to, to be compatible!”

He moved backwards and away from her silently as she stared towards the wall and curtained window. She waited a moment before finally looking back at him, and her mouth dropped open before she let out a girlish moan in surprise,

“ _Oh, by the Emperor…_ ”

Vaxel had shed his underwear, and now his half-erect cock was exposed to the air.

It was visibly pulsing as he slowly moved his hands and began stroking it.

“How about now?”

Pointing it upwards and pulling his skin back to reveal his glistening cockhead, he moved his left hand below and rubbed against his sack, his voice coming out after a sigh,

“Are we, _compatible?_ ”

Elena was about to nod when she shivered and shook her head, repeating herself, “Y-you’re a fucking Xeno!”

Smirking and letting go of himself Vaxel mounted the bed and began moving towards her.

“Take off your clothes.”

She blinked and swallowed.

Slowly he came closer towards her, his voice lowering, “ _Take, off, your, clothes…_ ”

“Oh… oh, fuck it.”

Possessed, Elena lunged upwards, her lips aiming for his as she began violently kissing him. Moaning in surprise and satisfaction Vaxel easily held her.

She moaned too, her arms moving across his back as he moved her up towards the head of the bed and easily pushed her down into the mattress.

His hands now moved towards her tunic and began pulling it upwards. Breaking off their kiss momentarily to allow the shirt to fly up and off her. Meeting her lips again he quickly licked and then bit the edge of her lip before pulling backwards.

“Ow, h-hey!”

Breathing heavily, she reached her hands behind her back to fiddle with her bra. Swearing and becoming embarrassed at the sudden break in intimacy. Growling, Vaxel reached his hand between hers and ripped the clasp.

Elena furrowed her brow in protest.

But once the dark bra was away from her skin Vaxel blinked and descended towards her chest, now possessed by lust and passion himself.

In surprise Elena’s eyes widened and she watched on as he snapped forwards, “Ah! O-oh fuck!”

His warm tongue and mouth began kissing down her collar, and towards her left breast, while his right hand began scratching down her back, and his left moved up her abdomen to cup her right breast.

“Th-that’s, ah _eek! Oh!_ Warm… yo-you’re so warm…”

Licking a wet little path towards her areola Vaxel loudly kissed and teasingly began to prod and tickle her nipple with his tongue.

“Oh fuck… that’s actually pretty, n-nice…”

Lying backwards, Elena watched on as Vaxel massaged and gently teased her right breast with his left hand and fingers, occasionally rolling and pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while he kissed and sucked on her left.

“I’m… I… I don’t believe it… oh fuck.”

His right hand came out from under her and slowly began moving along her side as he let go of her breast from his mouth with a pop.

Blinking and looking down Elena saw Vaxel lower himself onto the bed and nestle himself between her legs.

Her heart was thundering in her chest and she began shivering, “N-now, w-wait just a second.”

His hands began pulling on her pants and he easily tugged them away to reveal her underwear and the tops of her thighs.

He paused and let out a heavy breath before startling her by pressing his nose right up against her pubic mound.

“AH! OH, oh wow!” she shrieked in surprise, “Oh fuck, t-that just happened… oh shit…”

Sniffing and pressing his face in between her legs Vaxel began breathing louder and more shallowly as he moaned into her skin. Something about the way he looked at her, the strangely intense, but reserved desire he seemed to be restraining himself.

Elena’s chest tightened and she began to feel, strangely powered, an unexpected pride and arousal washing over her as she watched how desperately and wantingly he seemed to wish to just lick, or ‘claim’ her, giving in to his mindless desires.

“Fuck… fu-fuck.”

After smelling at her, Vaxel slowly, almost drunkenly, brought his head up from between her legs. Then without any fanfare or delay he pushed her legs upwards, bending them towards her chest and exposing her buttocks before moving his hands to her waist and pulling her underwear upwards and off of her body.

Elena was so surprised she barely had time to register he’d moved her before her vagina was now exposed to the cool air. Instantly she swore, her voice coming out rapidly as Vaxel pressed his face between her naked thighs,

“ _OhmyfuckingEmperorwhatareyoudoing?!?_ ”

Before she could move a hand to stop him, she let out a long, shocked moan as his mouth pressed up against her pussy and he kissed her. Then the noise escalated into a shuddering moan of pleasure as his tongue began moving up and down, the bead of his piercing shocking her skin with an unexpected metallic, cold, touch.

“Ahhhh that’s, I… f-fuckking hell!”

Taking a deep breath through his nose Vaxel closed his eyes as he began lowering his tongue, tracing and taking an unbearably slow account of the inner folds of her labia.

“N-no, no, no no, stop… s-stop that… oh fuck!”

Watching on as he moved his head between her legs Elena laid back and groaned as Vaxel’s tongue began rounding the bottom of her entrance and slowly making its way back upwards to her clitoris.

The feeling was warm, it was unexpected, _overpowering,_ and so unbelievably taboo.

Then he began to move quicker; his tongue licking, his piercing touching, and his lips kissing against her, increasing in force and intensity as he focused on the small, sensitive, bundle of nerves.

“Oh fuck! That’s too much s-stop!”

Laughing mutedly Vaxel slowly opened his eyes, looking upwards and meeting hers as he continued to defy her protests.

Now licking and circling around the little mound of her clit, he breathed shallower and his body moved with more passion.

Nodding in silent approval Elena began arching her eyebrow as she watched his mouth tighten as he kissed her.

A light sensation of pain followed each ‘peck’, but it was soothed by a generous and warm lick afterwards. The combination of the two seemingly opposite feelings were somehow, _right_. The electric sensation of how it rippled across her body was like nothing she’d felt in a long time, unsure if she’d actually, truly, felt it before.

Yet, before his tonguing became too intense, he lowered, giving her clitoris a reprieve as he began kissing and pressing his lips between the aroused and wetting sides of her vagina. It was surprising to watch, that this… this warrior, an alien was being _her lover…_

Quietly and breathily, Elena whispered, surprising herself as her thoughts came out, “Please, k-keep going.”

He let out a chuckle before moaning and slowing down his movements. Up and down he began licking, noisily kissing her as he closed his eyes and lowered himself between her legs.

His skin felt warm and comfortable against her, but she wanted her legs to be bare, she had to feel the freedom of movement to touch her calves and feet against his warm back and smooth, exotically pale, skin.

Reaching towards her pants Elena pulled them down until they caught on her boots. Letting out a frustrated grumble, Vaxel surprised her with a quick lick upwards, ending it by flicking her clit with his piercing.

Shuddering and letting out a sharp breath in surprise Elena looked back at the Drukhari, deriding him, “Ah! Oh, that’s not fair!”

He laughed in response and the vibration made her shiver and lie back down.

Reaching his hands around to the front of her thighs Vaxel tapped and indicated she could lower her legs onto his back, the pants and panties still stuck around her ankles, as if acting as faux bondage.

Then he began speeding up.

Shaking her head Elena blinked and her eyelids fluttered, “Oh fuck… oh no, oh shit… I’m, I think I’m going to cum…”

The feeling was intense and building. Her leg muscles twitched in surprise and her abdomen felt tight.

Licking the bottom of her vagina and kissing his way up her labia and back towards her clit, Vaxel moaned and took a sharp breath in through his nose.

Nodding Elena felt her stomach tingle and her body warm up.

“I… I’m going to cum… Oh fuck!”

Vaxel focused his efforts and suckled at her clit, licking and loudly kissing her as his left hand squeezed and pressed into the smooth, supple, flesh of her thigh. His right hand moved off her other thigh and turned, slipping underneath her buttocks.

Straightening his middle finger, he teased it between her cheeks, rubbing upwards and under her. Rubbing against her ass as he brought it upwards and towards the bottom of her vagina.

“Ah! Whoa!” Elena loudly exclaimed. “Oh, oh dear…”

Then, he began moving the finger up and down, teasing and lubricating it between the folds of her pussy before he carefully and gently brought it between the round edges of her entrance.

Sucking harder and licking her clit Vaxel began pushing his finger forwards.

“Oh fuck!”

Furrowing her brow and watching on, Elena bit her lip as she received the digit.

Shuddering and letting out a long, loud, moan Elena arched her back as Vaxel began licking and fingering her aggressively.

The earlier, slow and gentle movements were gone, and now it seemed like he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Watching his movements, she nodded and let out a breathless moan, “Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ ”

Shaking her head from side to side, Elena began to see stars as Vaxel slid his finger in and out as he bit and moved off her clitoris.

Looking up at her he smirked and let out a snarl-like laugh, his lips dripping with her taste.

The expression made her feel a flash of fear, momentarily remembering how dangerous he must have been with that sword outside. Then she remembered how easily he dodged her attacks. How expertly and purposefully his muscles and body moved.

But then she realised… he was between _her_ legs; he was licking _her_.

The revelation made her open her mouth and let out a shuddering moan.

But her curiosity decided to settle in and potentially ruin her orgasm, before she could enjoy it… before she could really _feel_ it, she had to test a little theory she was beginning to form.

His expression, at first intimidating, softened as he watched her body, and he blinked as she began to scream, “Yes! Yes, that’s fucking it… Keep going!”

His expression then turned and he bared his teeth before kissing and nibbling at her thigh, his left hand now teasing her clitoris, as his right continued to move in and out of her entrance.

“You like watching a Human cum huh?”

Fluttering her eyelids and observing him carefully she saw a flash of his uncertain, and boyishly inexperienced expression. His eyes widened and he blinked quickly as he pulled his mouth from her thigh and the rhythm of his hands missed a beat.

An indescribable satisfaction now complemented Elena’s orgasmic arousal and she threw her head back, relishing in it as she moaned and screamed.

_‘Got him. I… I fucking g-got him!’_

Her breath ran away from her as she encouraged and sputtered, “Go on then, come on… Make me cum, come on! So, close, so c-close!”

Her voice climbed and she grunted as she finally made it over the hurdle. Then she began quieting and lying backwards, breathing heavily.

Slowly Vaxel moved his hands from her body and he came out from underneath her legs.

Opening her eyes and looking up at him she smirked, “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

His face blushed and her slap mark brightened on his cheek as he opened his mouth and stuttered, “W-what? What a stupid thing to say, from a s-stupid Mon’keigh.”

Looking away he chuckled, but his penis throbbed and stood fully erect, somehow discrediting him.

“You like Humans, don’t you?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed a breath. The strangely vulnerable expression quickly turned as he furrowed his brow defensively,

“Shut your mouth.”

Moving towards her he stopped when Elena shot her left hand towards his cock and took hold of the member.

His breath caught sharply and he stopped, frozen.

Tightening her grip, she raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, her breath slowly calming as she suppressed a smile, “Only if you say I’m right.”

He let out an almost whimper-like moan as one of her fingers teased his pre-cum covered, sensitive, slit.

“How da-dare you!”

Giving him a quick jerk, she watched his face struggle. He looked away as his lips rose and he shuddered. Stroking him a little more his eyebrows arched and his body shook as he finally and sharply moaned, “Ah!”

Elena licked her lips and began speeding her hand up, watching his whole-body shiver and respond to the movement of her left hand.

“What do you want? Hmm?”

His blushing cheeks and his now open mouth struggled.

Cooing and moving under him she tilted her head, “What do you want _Vaxel_?”

He looked down and bit his tongue, clicking his teeth on his piercing before he finally admitted, “Yes.”

She giggled, “What?”

Rolling his eyes and suppressing a moan, he nodded, “You’re right…”

Frustrated he let out a growl, “Is that enough for you?”

She shook her head, “No, answer the question. What do you want?”

Quietly he answered, “I want you… I… Want _you_.”

Distracted by answering her question, Vaxel didn’t see as Elena moved up, opening her mouth as she pulled him closer and quickly brought his cock past her lips. His voice subsequently responded by rising loudly on the ‘you’, turning into a loud moan as his legs shivered.

“Ah! O-oh oh fuck!”

His voice quieted and he began swearing in his own tongue as he looked down and watched on. His dark eyes widened as Elena teased and licked the tip of his penis.

Then she began sucking, closing her lips around him as her tongue explored around his head, swirling her spit and his pre-cum along his sensitive skin.

Licking underneath him she teased his veins and her left hand began rubbing him while her right slowly made its way up his leg and towards his testicles.

Closing his eyes and moaning louder, he bit his lip hard as he tried to control himself.

Repositioning and giving herself better access, Elena started intensifying her fellatio. Moaning and feeling his member fill her mouth as she licked and slowly moved herself up and down the length of his cock.

His right hand shot upwards, towards his mouth and he bit on his knuckles, trying to muffle his own moans shamefully. While at the same time his left hand slowly moved towards Elena’s head.

Running his fingers through her hair he began nodding.

“Fuck, y-yes… yo-you’re right… I…” he stopped himself and instead shut his eyes as she moaned and lowered herself more on his cock. Teasing, licking, and sucking on him Elena perversely enjoyed his expressions.

Then he shuddered and bucked his hips desperately.

The unexpected motion made her gag, and moan. Eliciting a string of Drukhari profanity as he watched her face. Moving his hips again, she shook her head and began choking.

Glaring upwards at him and biting him before pulling herself backwards and off of him, she tried to catch her breath.

“Don’t do that!” she warned.

Shaking his head from side to side he muttered, ignoring her protest, “E-enough of this I… I can’t take anymore!”

Before she’d caught her breath, he pushing her back onto the bed.

Then he turned and his hands focused on one of her boots, madly pulling at her laces and throwing it off the end of the bed once he had it loose enough. After that, with a rough, grunting, pull he brought her pants and panties down and off the one leg.

Once her legs were free, he let out a moan and moved forwards to mount her.

Her right hand shot upwards and took hold of his choker, twisting and holding the accessory tightly enough to make him pause.

She didn’t say anything to him, and instead she let out an aggressive, warning-like growl.

His golden eyes blinked and he looked down at her at first surprised, then she slowly let go of his collar and he seemed to have understood her wordless conversation.

Slowly he moved overtop of her, his left hand planted beside her head while his right slowly eased and directed his penis between her labia.

Rubbing upwards and making himself wet with her aroused secretions he eventually pressed his cockhead against her entrance.

Taking a sharp breath Elena nodded as her breath became more intense, her heartbeat thundering so loudly she shook in anticipation.

With a slow, advancing thrust, Vaxel slowly pushed himself inside.

“Ah! Agh! Oh… whew… ohh.”

Elena blinked in surprise, his thickness was more deceptive than she had initially thought and she felt him spread her far more than his finger had warmed her up for earlier.

He grunted and moaned, his expression blissful as he took a breath and continued pushing forwards.

Once he was fully inside Elena let out a long breath and laughed, moaning and shivering as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

“Come on, come on… s-show me what you got… You…”

He swallowed at watched her.

Fluttering her eyes and giving in Elena utterly succumbed to the moment, “You xeno, Incubi, bastard…”

Gritting his teeth Vaxel began pulling back and thrusting, his breath shallow and his movements aggressive as she nodded and began moaning.

“Come on, c-come on! Fuck me, f-fuck yes! Oh shit… oh fuck!”

He nodded, his own eyes fluttering as his makeup began to smear from the sweat coming down his brow.

“Do you like that? Do you like being taken by a Drukhari?”

She shivered and moaned, quietly answering, “Yes…”

He leant forwards and kissed her ear, before whispering, “What was that Elena? I couldn’t quite understand you…”

She nodded and scratched his back, biting her lip as he thrust harder and faster. Spreading her and feeling his body slap against hers.

“Yes! _Yes!_ You, f-fucking xeno!”

Arching his back and grunting he moaned before leaning back down and kissing her lips.

Amidst their loud, sloppy kissing, he nodded again, and breathily moaned, his voice betraying his arousal and sounding far less intimidating than he may have wanted, “Say my name Elena… you… you _Mon’keigh_ …”

She moaned and bit her lip as he pulled off and began kissing her cheek back towards her ear.

“Fuck me Vaxel… Fu-fuck me, you dirty… Mon’keigh-fucking deviant…”

Scratching his back as she bucked herself upwards, taking more of him in than he was expecting his voice cracked as he nearly fell, his arms buckling under his weight as his breath sputtered,

“I… agh! N-no, d-don’t… Oh fuck!”

His voice had said no, but his body was telling her something different. Feeling a powerful wave of pleasure and control, Elena smirked, and moaned. Savouring a few more thrusts before acknowledging his little protest.

Speaking up and making her voice coy, she asked, teasingly, “What was that?”

He shook his head, his hips continuing to buck and thrust into her deeply. At first, he pursed his lips, but she kissed against his sensitive, slap-marked, cheek, whispering into his long, Eldar, ear, mocking him.

“What, Vaxel? I, I don’t think I quite caught that.”

He moaned and his brow rose.

“I… I don’t, I can’t. I’m…” he moaned between his lips as he came up from beside her, his expression somewhat desperate.

Locking her ankles and pulling him tighter with her legs Elena shook her head, moaning and laughing, “Not a chance… after all you put me through?”

His expression showed a vulnerability as he protested, “No! I, you’re, n-no!”

Grabbing his right hand and pressing it against her abdomen Elena licked her lips, “How do I feel? T-tell me how g-good this is?”

His hand felt warm against her skin and he shuddered to touch her.

“Y-your amazing… it’s… You’re pa-passions… It tastes, s-so sweet…”

His eyes fluttered and he tried to pull his hand off her, “It’s, t-too much!”

“Not at all…” Elena moaned.

Using her free hand, she knocked his left arm at the elbow and easily brought him downwards, rolling underneath him at the same time and forcing him onto the bed as she began riding him.

Grabbing his hands, she planted both of them on her hips, feeling his fingers and thumbs squeeze and pull her down with every bucking thrust.

“Come on Vaxel, _Cum._ ”

He blinked and his mouth opened, his tongue slightly coming out as she nodded and watched him.

“I want you to. Come on, fuck yes… oh fuck… Yes!”

Arching her back and moaning she watched him move forwards, kissing around her navel and moaning against her skin as he grunted and shivered in her embrace,

“Ah! It, I… oh gods… _oh fuck!_ ”

He began swearing and moaning in his language as he shook and climaxed. Nodding and encouraging him Elena brought a hand off of his and held his head against her body, moving to grip his hair and hold him in place.

Looking down and taking in, every minute detail of his face, every shaking motion of his body, and feeling each pulsing thrust of his cock.

Feeling herself tighten, and her body shiver with another wave of arousal, she rode him, prolonging his orgasm as she eventually brought on her own. Using him until she was satisfied and spent.

The whole time he was moaning, his voice babbling his language in a profanity-laden, prayer until she finally took her hand off his hair, letting his messy ponytail fall from her wet fingers as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Panting, and looking up at her pleadingly his hands limply rolled away from her hips.

Slowly she leant forwards, watching his intense, post-orgasm, expressions.

Kissing his lips, she then moved beside his ear and whispered breathily,

“I, I know your secret…”

He swallowed loudly and remained still as she pulled away. A deep blush was painted over his sweaty face, and she watched his alien eyes as they blinked and he looked up at her submissively.

“That’s-”

Interrupting him, she brought a finger to her lips and shushed. Slowly she moved to the side, moaning and her eyebrow arching as she mumbled and gently began easing off his cock.

He shuddered and let out a sharp moan as he watched her.

Once she was clear she lowered herself onto the bed, turning and lying on her back to let out a sigh once she was finally down.

“Well…”

Catching his breath and turning to his side to look at her, Vaxel cooed, “W-what?”

Smirking and closing her eyes Elena reached her right hand over his chest, pulling herself against him as she shook her head.

“Nothing Vax… Nothing.”

Breathing heavily against his shoulder she slowly kissed his skin and listened to him as he looked back towards the ceiling panting and still trying to catch his breath.

Eventually he closed his eyes and she heard him quiet down, falling asleep with her hand across him. Strangely satisfied she too, closed her eyes and fell into a satisfied, post-coital nap.

…

C’est fini, merci


End file.
